I Saw Rachel Berry Kissing Santa Claus
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel finds herself in a little bit of a charity crisis with Blaine at NYADA. Can she find the help she needs? Mostly light-hearted bit of fluff. Hummelberry relationship, Brittana.


AN: I can't believe I never published this on here . Had it up on my tumblr since last year. Oh well. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Kurt, I have a proposition for you. Please. I really need your help. It is of the utmost importance to my NYADA educational experience."

Already Kurt was suspicious. Rachel had been basically absent from the apartment for the past two days without much of a word as to what she was doing. The only thing he knew was that she'd be at school, even though they had no classes. Everyone was taking their finals and getting out of the school as quickly as possible. And now she was standing in front of him, wide-eyed and smiling broadly as she could. This was already a warning sign that something was afoot with his precious diva. He sighed, putting down a basket of laundry he was folding. It was nearly Christmas, and while their second year of NYADA classes were nearly finished for the semester, they hadn't made their final plans to go home yet.

"What do you need Rachel?"

"Just about three or four hours of your time sweetie."

Okay, now he was curious. He crossed his arms, giving her a suspicious look.

"And what would I be doing for three hours?"

"A—acting. In costume."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, eyeing her carefully.

"If it makes you feel any better, Brittany and Santana and I will all be there."

"Now I've really got to know. What are you planning? An impromptu Christmas performance at NYADA like you used to do at McKinley?"

"Sort of," she said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "It's been planned for a while, but uh… my other players bailed. So I need help. And you'll be a big part of it."

"So do I get a script, or—"

Rachel reached up and straightened his collar to his protest. "No, not yet anyways. Just be the charming, sweet, loving Kurt Hummel I know you can be." She kissed him softly, and he kissed back, giving her a scathing look as they broke apart.

"Just because you can do that now doesn't mean you get to use it as a bargaining tool to get what you want."

"Hmm," said Rachel, licking her bottom lip with a smile. She kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I have to my love. I already got you."

"Funny." He kissed her again, and Rachel really wanted more. The couch was just right there, if just—

"I got to go," said Rachel, breaking apart from Kurt. "I've got to get stuff before the t— the performance." She picked up her jacket and headed out the door of their apartment.

Kurt picked up the laundry basket again, staring at the door. He never knew what Rachel was up to sometimes. But if Brittany and Santana was helping, it couldn't be so bad. At least he and Santana could heckle and make fun of whatever it was that Rachel had come up with. He smirked and sat down for a Christmas movie marathon and laundry. With a sigh, he picked up the first towel on top. He had hoped that maybe Rachel would have joined him for a few of the classics. With school and work, they hadn't had much time to themselves.

* * *

Rachel was already up and gone by the time Kurt got out of the shower the next morning. Toothbrush still in hand, he went and picked up his cell phone from the bedside table and called Santana.

"Morning McShakesbothways."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hi Santana. Do you have any clue what Rachel's up to?"

"Not a one," said the Latina. "She hasn't clued us in either. All I know is that she wants us by 2:30 at NYADA."

"Huh, she didn't even tell _me _that when she asked me to help out too," said the brown haired male as he put his toothbrush in the holder. Santana snorted.

"I figured she was singing some sort of love song to you in one of the many auditoriums as a Christmas surprise. Colored me shocked that I'm wrong." Santana sat down and picked at her toast at the kitchen table in the apartment she shared with Brittany. "Shouldn't you be at work anyways? Brit's been long gone to the zoo."

"Just a partial day today," said Kurt, frowning in the mirror of his bathroom. "Tonight's the big _Vogue_ office party so they only work half a day so everyone can rush home and get ready. Half of the staff won't even show up at all." He pushed at his hair, tweaking a few hairs before deeming it satisfactory.

"So you really have no idea what Rachel is up to? And why aren't you going to the big office party?"

"If I did, would I be calling you and asking? All I know is that she said she'd be working on a project. She never filled me in on the details. As far as the party, I didn't feel much up to schmoozing and making small talk to people who yet again conveniently forget my name and ask me to get them a glass of wine."

"You mean she— hang on, I've got another call." Santana put Kurt on hold while she answered the second phone call.

"San, can you come pick me up at the train station in a couple of hours? Damn Berry called and asked if I could help her with some project at NYADA."

"Oh my god, don't tell me you agreed to come all the way to New York for this Quinn. Britt and I are at least in the city. You're in _Connecticut_."

"Yes," said Quinn with a huff as she had her ticket scanned. "She didn't even tell me what it was. Just that it was festive."

"She roped me and Brittany in too. She said there would be cute skirts involved."

"Well, that's helpful. How much you want to bet we're back up dancers for her latest love song to her new boyfriend? That reminds me, do you know anything about this one? Because if he's a Finn look-and-act-a-like, I'm so out of here."

Santana looked at her phone in amusement. She had almost forgotten that hardly anyone knew about Kurt and Rachel being together. She and Brittany and now Blaine knew, being here in the city. That had been a shocker. She started mentally counting. It seemed longer than seven months. She still hadn't figured out how Rachel had managed to pull that off. Only she could pull off falling in love with her gay best friend and having him love her back.

"No, he's definitely not a Finn-look-a-like," said Santana with a smirk. "But he's hot, if you're into that thin, elvish look."

"Sound cute," said Quinn. "So is this really going to be a boyfriend number? Because she's so dead afterwards. Then we can go out for dinner. Just you, me, and Brittany. Kurt too if he wants. Although he might be busy with Blaine. Are they still trying to work things out?"

"It's not. I've already talked to Kurt," said the Latina. "He doesn't have a clue about what it is either. And no to the last part. Things have… changed."

"Huh," said Quinn. "I thought she told her best gay everything." She sat down on a bench outside the train station to wait.

"Not this apparently," said Santana, giving up on her toast and throwing it in the trash. "And he's been roped in blind too."

"I guess we'll see what it is when we get there," mused Quinn. "I'll see you at the station, San."

Santana hung up on Quinn and switched back to Kurt, who was now standing on the platform of the subway, headed to work.

"Yo, it's me."

"About time," said Kurt. "What's up?"

"Quinn's coming in to help too."

"God, Rachel did panic and call everyone didn't she?"

"At least all the people on the Eastern seaboard."

"Did you find anything out from Quinn?"

"All Rachel told her is that it's festive."

"Well, it is Christmas." Kurt looked around the car with a sigh. At least it wasn't too full as he sat down. "Why do we end up getting involved in these things for her?"

"Some sort of crazy loyalty? Do you think Schuester slipped something in our food when we'd go to competitions? Because you should really sue his ass."

"It was pumped in through the air vents in the choir room. Blaine and I have discussed this," said Kurt.

"Do you think she's got Blaine too?"

"I'll text him," said Kurt. "He said he needed some peace and quiet for his finals so we haven't talked for a couple of days. I wouldn't be surprised."

Santana looked up at the clock. "I've got to run. I'm picking up Brittany's Christmas present. You'll have to come by and see Lord Tubbington the II."

"Just as long as he's not smoking."

"I'll keep the cigarettes away till he's at least 18 weeks old," said Santana rolling her eyes.

Kurt laughed. "Bye Santana."

The Latina hung up the phone with a sigh and grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Kurt did text Blaine and Rachel had gotten him involved as well. And the only thing that she had told him was to dress nicely. After a round-robin of text messages with the others, none of them had any more of an idea than before. If he didn't have to be at work, Kurt would have been dying of curiosity and headed to NYADA himself. But unfortunately, duty called at Vogue's website, although he didn't know why. The only ones there were he, Isabelle, and three other people. Even the phones were quiet during the holidays.

A couple of hours later, Quinn stepped off the train and saw Santana standing with a grin, waiting on her. They hugged with a laugh. It had been a few months since they had seen each other, and no matter the time or distance, it felt like they were still back at McKinley, waiting by each other's lockers. A light meow caught Quinn's attention and she looked down at the pet carrier at Santana's side.

"Poor thing, he's got to be cold being so tiny. For Brittany?"

"Meet Lord Tubbington the II. Thought this might bring a smile to her face. Our neighbor Mrs. Jefferson is going to keep the kitten till I can give him to Brittany for Christmas."

"She's going to flip. Awww," said Quinn, poking her fingers through the front of the carrier. "Let's go get a cab and get you warmed up you precious little thing."

"You're going to get a freakin' cab in New York during Christmas just so you can play with the kitten, really Quinn?"

"And to warm up myself," shivered the blonde haired girl. "It's freezing Santana!"

* * *

Kurt finally texted Rachel, who sent him one back saying that he really didn't have to be there till 3:00. He looked up at the clock. It read 1:15. He could work till 2:30 then. He pulled out his phone to call Blaine, but decided against it.

Over at NYADA, Blaine was standing beside Rachel, letting out a sigh.

"You know I hate lying to him."

Rachel blew some hair out of her face. "I know. But do you think he'd agree to help us with this if we didn't spring it on him?"

"I can't believe everyone else ran out on us."

"Scrooges, the whole lot of them."

"Well, at least the theatre looks nicely decorated," complimented Blaine. "I'll give our fellow students that much before they ran out on us."

"It does," agreed Rachel. She smiled at the presents under the tree. She and Blaine had just spent most of the morning wrapping the gifts from the NYADA toy drive for low-income children. The kids would be there that evening to get their gifts and have a holiday party. It was a school tradition, and Blaine and Rachel had been the part of the committee this year to organize the event. But once finals were over and done with, the rest of their fellow students had vanished to go home. There was no one to run the event, much less help out with the kids.

"He's going to kill you," commented the black haired male with a smirk.

"At least I'll die in the name of charity."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So when are the others going to get here?"

"2:30. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn will have to get dressed. I told Kurt not get here till 3:00. I knew he'd want to work for a little while."

"That's pushing it, don't you think?"

"We can make it. Brittany and Santana can help me set up the food and drinks while Quinn gets dressed. Then we can get the candy bucket. Oh, and the hot chocolate for the adults."

"I'm surprised you couldn't get any of the teachers to help us."

"I couldn't," said Rachel. "School tradition. It has to be student led and organized. I suppose we could have hired someone, but it is a little last minute."

"So do we have anything else to do?"

"Run upstairs to the props department," said the Jewish girl. "And get a couple of things for the skit. I think we have everything for the costumes."

* * *

It was 2:20 when Brittany arrived at NYADA. She was in awe when she came into the auditorium where she was supposed to meet Rachel.

"That is a very large tree," she said, staring. Rachel grinned.

"One of 15 firs around the school," said Rachel. "I think the largest one is the main hall."

"This one is still big," said the blonde. "With lots of pretty presents."

"Which is why you're here," said Rachel, giving her friend a hug. She held up a costume. It was a knee length green dress with wide stripes of fake fur across the top of the bodice and the bottom of the skirt. It had a black belt with a gold buckle, along with white gloves with holly and a green Santa hat with a large pom-pom on the end. Rachel was holding a pair of vinyl white knee high boots in her other hand.

"We're going to be elves? Awesome!" said Brittany. "Do I get to have ears?"

"Might be able to find some in the costuming department," said Rachel with a small nod. "I didn't even think of those."

"You can't be an elf without pointed ears," said Brittany in all seriousness.

"I'll get Blaine on that," said Rachel with a soft smile. "There are some dressing rooms backstage if you want to go change."

"Okay!" said Brittany, taking off for the stage. Rachel looked up and saw Santana and Quinn. She waved them down.

"I'm glad you're here. I just sent Brittany to change."

"We saw her bouncing away," said Quinn. "Are we elves too?"

"Santana is," said Rachel, going over to a seat where she had sat down the other elf costume. "But you my dear darling Quinn are something much more special." She handed off the elf costume to Santana, who admired the short skirt. "Your costume is backstage. It's velvet, so it has to be handled with a little bit more care."

"Let me guess, I have a white curly wig that goes with it."

"You can just use your own hair if you want. It's gorgeous and long and sleek. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm just happy you're here."

"What is here exactly?"

"It's a toy drive and holiday party for needy kids. We've been collecting toys since Thanksgiving. This evening, a group of underprivileged kids from a local charity will get presents while their parents get gift cards from NYADA to help out with their school supplies. They do about 50 kids every year."

"Wait, hold up. There's going to be 50 kids here?"

"And their parents. It's not going to take much from us, really. The event coordinators for the charity that we sponsor will take of most of the herding and controlling."

"You make it sound like cattle."

"Well, no. But with cookies and candy and gifts, we've got a lot on our hands. Plus the fact that we're singing…"

"Oh we are, are we?"

Rachel smiled brightly. "But of course."

"I knew it," groaned Quinn. She smiled back, however. At least it wasn't a boyfriend number.

"I'll help you get changed Quinn if you want. The costume is little heavy," said Rachel. "Afterwards you three can help me set up the snacks."

* * *

"I think this is a very fine choice for me," chuckled Quinn as she twirled around onstage after changing. The red velvet dress was long, with white fur trim. It had a visible gold underskirt with gold trimming around the edges in a snowflake pattern. A black belt hung low around her waist, and matched the black boots just barely peeking out from beneath the bottom edging of fur. The bodice hung low, showing off her white shoulders. She wore a Santa hat with a large white pom-pom over her long sleek blonde hair.

"You do look gorgeous," said Brittany as she handed Blaine a plate of cookies to sit on the snack table. He had come back with a pair of small pointed ears for her and Santana. He had even helped them put the ears on and took a photo for his phone.

"Whoa. Hi," said Kurt, walking into the room and looking around the auditorium. Blaine looked down at his watch. It was 3:10. Close enough.

"Quinn, you look absolutely stunning," gushed Kurt as she came down to give him a hug. "I had almost forgotten about the toy drive," he said as he gestured to the banner on the front of the table. "I thought you two were finished?" He looked at Blaine, questioning.

"We were," said Blaine. "But everyone left us behind on the actual running of the event."

"…Oh."

"So that's why Rachel asked everyone to come help," said Brittany. "Speaking of which, Rachel! Kurt's here!"

Rachel came running down the aisle from the backstage area.

"Good, you're here," she said breathlessly. "Now we just have to get you in costume."

"Oh right," he frowned. "So I'm guessing I'm an elf like Brittany and… Santana I see?" Santana was coming from the backstage area with another platter of cheese and crackers for the snack table.

Brittany and Rachel shared a look. They both grabbed his arms. "Let's go."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine in confusion, who was waving bye at him with a smirk. Santana and Quinn shared a laugh as they watched Brittany and Rachel march Kurt backstage towards the dressing rooms. The resulting "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RACHEL BERRY!" came loud and clear throughout the auditorium and sent the three of them in over the top laughter. Quinn had to support herself against one of the seats to keep from falling down to the floor. Santana was fanning her eyes to stop her mascara from running.

"She really should have told him."

"Like he would have agreed to do this on his own."

"Not a chance," said Blaine.

"I do hope Rachel makes it back to their apartment before Kurt does," commented Quinn. "Or she'll probably be sleeping in a homeless shelter for a month."

"Or he could tie her to the bed," said Santana. "Oh wait, he may like that too much."

Blaine snorted and looked away, stuffing his mouth with a cookie. Santana grinned, but Quinn looked confused.

"Why would Kurt _like_ tying Rachel to the bed?"

Blaine shook his head no as Santana looked between the two of them. She winked at Quinn.

"Oh well, who wouldn't want to tie and gag Rachel up? I mean _really_. I'm sure he could use the peace and quiet."

Quinn frowned. "I suppose so."

* * *

"Have I told you how much I loathe you right now?" groaned Kurt as Rachel took his jacket and bag from him, pointing to the red suit hanging on a rack. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look that clearly said no.

"Please?"

"Rachel…"

"Might I remind you that you already said yes?"

"I swear I never know what I'm getting into with you. I'm going to stop saying yes to anything until you've laid out everything in a 15 page contract."

"Does that include sex? Because I might have to do some research. I might have to read a few romance novels or at the least some very good fan fiction."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not answering that question in the presence of a Santa costume. There are children involved in that imagery."

"I don't think it's the cookies that keep him so jolly."

"I swear, when did you get such a dirty mind?"

"…New York changes a person."

"Certainly must be in the air," muttered Kurt. Rachel pointed to the costume.

"You could have said _something_."

"And have you disappear on a fake errand for Isabelle?"

"You know me far too well," sighed Kurt. "I need new tricks."

"Please, I'm desperate. The kids are looking forward to this." Rachel poked out her bottom lip in a silent plea.

"Fine…" said Kurt, looking back at the costume with a sigh. "I still can't believe you picked me of all people to play Santa. Why not Blaine? He's a little more people friendly."

"The costume is a little too tall for him."

"…At least you tried."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't have asked if I just couldn't help it. But at least Quinn will be a beautiful wife."

"So she's Mrs. Claus. That was a gorgeous dress on her."

"That's another thing," said Rachel. "You probably are aware of this, but Quinn doesn't know about us yet."

"That… could be interesting."

"That's what I was thinking too," said Rachel. "Whenever you're ready Kurt."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I know it's terrible of me to not let you tell people who you are dating."

Rachel poked his side. "You too, you know. Mercedes is dying to know who you're seeing now."

Kurt winced at the thought. "I almost dread telling her. And Dad. Not because of you or anything, but…"

"That's because you value their opinions. But I think Mercedes would be happy for us. And your Dad would be happy that you're happy."

"I know," sighed Kurt. He picked at the costume. "When did I fall in love with you Rachel Berry and where do I get a cure?"

"There is none. All who fall under my spell are bound forever."

"Oh so now you're the wicked witch. I see how it is. You just wanted to steal Dorothy's lines from me last week."

Rachel gave him her saddest face. "But I make a cute Dorothy."

"You're lucky you're cute and I adore you," said Kurt, as he picked up the jacket. "I wonder where NYADA found these costumes. They're really nice. This one is velvet lined with satin."

"I have no idea, but thank you for agreeing to do this." She hugged him close.

"You can thank me later. A lot. Dear god, these pants are big."

"Oh, you're going to need this," said Rachel. She picked up something that resembled one of those pregnancy belly things that their sex education teacher used as an object lesson in high school.

"You're kidding me."

"It's a Santa fat suit. We also have you some extra padding, my skinny and gorgeous Kurt Hummel."

"… You so are sleeping on the couch for a month. I don't even care that we still have two beds in the apartment."

* * *

Rachel walked out into the main area, looking slightly unscathed as she smoothed down her hair.

"You did survive," Santana said with obvious mocking sarcasm. "I'm impressed."

"He promised not to kill me or run off. So that's something at least," said Rachel. "Brittany's watching the door just to make sure he sticks to his word."

"Have you told him that there is going to be like 50 kids here tonight?"

"Not yet," said Rachel. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It was bad enough when I showed him the Santa fat suit."

"Why couldn't you do it Blaine?" asked Quinn.

"The suit is meant for someone much taller," said the dark haired boy. "I'm 5'8", but it was too big for me. Kurt's right about 6'1 now."

Brittany came out, grinning proudly as she led Kurt in the auditorium. The red Santa suit was gorgeously made out of red velvet with white fur trimmings in the classic Santa look. Even the large belly and extra padding on Kurt's thighs and rear really did make him seem much jollier despite the scowl they knew was underneath the silver & white beard that neatly tucked into the large ornate gold buckle of the black belt. Long silver hair cascaded down the back of the suit in ringlets.

"Now I wouldn't mind sitting on that Santa's lap," smirked Santana. Rachel gave the Latina a glare that she didn't see.

"I have spirit gum on my face," muttered Kurt as he pushed at the red hat. "Brittany even had to attach some to my ears. I may need surgery later to get this wig and beard off."

"You look fantastic," smirked Quinn. "I can see why I married you."

"It's the glasses," said Blaine. "An intelligent Santa."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Kurt puffed up his chest. "Oh god, this thing is pressing against my lungs." He sighed and looked over to Rachel as he pulled at the white gloves hanging off his belt. "So what exactly are we all doing?"

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn looked expectantly at Rachel.

"Okay," began the brunette. "The kids will be here at 4:30. Blaine and I will do the introductions and welcoming to the parents. Everyone can get cookies and crackers or sandwiches and lemonade or hot chocolate. All the kids will be seated towards the stage and we're going to have a small skit for the elves and Santa and Mrs. Claus. I have your scripts here. We'll start handing out presents after that. One bag and one present for each child. The girls' presents are wrapped in red, the boys' silver. The kids are all under ten, so in each bag are coloring books and crayons. Santana and Brittany can help give out the bags, Mr. and Mrs. Claus will be handing out the presents. Blaine and I will be handing out the envelopes to the parents. After that, we'll be singing a beautiful song that I have picked out that will naturally enhance-"

"What song as we singing Rachel?" interrupted Santana, looking at her phone. "Because we's gots about an hour."

"… _Carol of the Bells_."

"You can't be serious," scoffed Quinn. "That'd take time that we _don't_ have."

"We have great singers," said Rachel. "And I have it arranged."

"So this is why you left the apartment so early this morning," mused Kurt. Rachel began to pass out sheet music.

"Wait, you're not singing lead?" asked Blaine, looking at the music.

"If someone would have let me finish," said Rachel, giving Santana a look. "I was going to say that I had arranged it to naturally bring out the two unique voices we have. Namely, our two boys. I mean, there are four of us girls."

"Not that I mind," said Kurt. "But is this really kid friendly? And I'm wearing a very large mustache and beard Rachel. How am I supposed to sing?"

"Yeah Rachel, it's the one and only time Kurt will ever have facial hair," smirked Santana. Kurt gave her his most sour look, which didn't work when he looked like jolly old St. Nick.

"What Kurt said brings me to my next point," said Rachel. They all noticed she still had sheet music in her hands. "I thought we could lead the kids in a sing-a-long of Frosty and Rudolph."

"That is cute," said Quinn, agreeing. "I'm sure they would like that."

"I thought so," said Rachel, beaming. "And Kurt, you can sing. It's not that heavy."

"So says the person not in costume."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" asked Santana. "Why aren't you and Blaine doing this too?"

"We're the MC's," said Rachel. "Someone's got to take charge. Besides, we are on the toy drive committee, or are now what's left of it. NYADA student led, remember?" She looked at the time. "We've really got to get started if we're doing this."

* * *

At 4:20, Rachel helped meet and greet a few of the workers who had come a little early to help get things set up. But everything was done. Even the curtains had been drawn onstage to hide the players in their costumes and the decorative background Blaine had just lowered.

"I still can't believe she chose _Carol of the Bells_," sighed Quinn.

"I don't know, it's so Rachel, don't you think?" said Kurt. They were seated on two gold gilded throne-like chairs. Red cushions were affixed to give them a cushy surface to set on. "Even with something simple as handing out toys to kids, she has to make it dazzle."

"That's true," said Quinn. "Since when did you become less bitchy about Rachel's crazy insane ideas? You're in a Santa costume with a white beard Kurt. Mercedes and Tina are already laughing at the hilariousness of it all on Facebook because Brittany has already posted pictures of us."

"Maybe because it's for charity? I don't know. This seems… fun? This is different from her usual hare brained schemes."

"You have an interesting definition of _fun_," Quinn smirked.

They both watched as Brittany chased after Santana with silver hand bells she had gotten from somewhere. Santana was laughing and feigning disinterest as her girlfriend shook the bells with what could only be called vague but obscene gestures. Quinn snorted and shook her head.

"They are too adorable when they want to be."

"Truly too friggin' cute."

"What about you Kurt? Surely you have someone new in your life with a cuteness quotient. Santana said that things aren't working out between you and Blaine anymore and that you were just friends."

"Yeah, about that…" began Kurt. The curtain popped open just enough for Blaine to stick his head in. "The kids are here. Oh, and Santa?"

"Yes?" said the brown haired countertenor.

"The kids are asking to sit on your lap. They want to give Santa their Christmas letters personally."

Kurt made a little whimper that reminded Quinn of a mouse.

"50 kids?"

Blaine shook his head. "There's only about 40 maybe. Some of them couldn't make it."

Quinn smiled and patted Kurt's fake tummy. "Come on my darling, the kids all want to see you."

"Keep that up and you and Rachel are _both_ dead after this."

"Aww, I think it's sweet," winked Blaine. "Now get ready. Santana, Brittany!" The dark haired boy closed the curtain as the two elves broke apart from their kissing session in the corner.

"Come on," said Quinn. "We'd better get offstage."

* * *

"Hi and welcome!" said Rachel onstage. She began by introducing herself and welcoming them to NYADA. The kids had all gathered down at the stage after they and their parents had gotten snacks and drinks. Blaine had been right. There were about 40 kids in all, and all of them were looking up at Rachel expectantly. They didn't know they were getting presents; all they knew was that they were coming to the school to see Santa Claus and have a party. They sat with cookies and candy in their hands and mouths and Rachel could melt from the cuteness of it. All the kids were fairly young. None of them looked much older than eight or nine.

"I know you're all ready to see Santa," said Rachel. "And he's coming, I promise! In fact, I think I may hear something!" She cupped a hand to her ear, which was a cue to Blaine to lift the curtains as she ran offstage. As he did, the kids saw the Christmas tree filled with presents in front of a backdrop that was meant to look like Santa's workshop. None of the participants in the show onstage had noticed someone slipping in the back of the auditorium. She was an older black woman, her head draped in a subtle but festive turban that matched the cardigan she wore regally.

On cue, Brittany and Santana ran across the stage with a squeal, holding two large presents wrapped in gold.

"Santa's coming! Santa's coming!" said Brittany-elf as they skidded to a stop in front of the tree. "We'd better get all these presents wrapped before Christmas!"

Santana-elf looked at the tree. "I think we're just about finished," she said, dusting off her hands. "What did you ask Santa for Christmas this year?"

"What else?" winked Brittany-elf to the audience. "A long tropical vacation from all this hard work!" This brought a few chuckles from the parents, who were sitting in the rows behind the kids. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Santana-elf.

"So what did you wish for?" asked Brittany-elf.

"Some better uniforms," said Santana-elf, looking down at her outfit. While this got laughs from the kids (and some of the adults), Santana was inwardly rolling her eyes. Rachel's jokes were the worst.

A bell rang from backstage, announcing the arrival of Santa to his workshop. Brittany and Santana both ran offstage, grabbing two more large gold boxes as Kurt and Quinn as Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus walked onstage to a few cheers from the kids. Santa Kurt was holding a very large scroll of paper, presumably his naughty or nice list. Quinn-Claus was carrying two large mugs of hot chocolate with candy canes as stirrers. Kurt-Santa looked around, putting his hands on his hips and with the deep voice that surprised his friends, spoke:

"Hohoho! My workshop is empty! Where are all my elves?"

"Taking a nap. We've been up all night!" sang Brittany-elf as they slowly walked across stage, like the gifts they were holding were heavy. "Hi Santa!" She tossed her box up in the air to Santana-elf, who made a jump to try and catch it. Brittany-elf attached herself to Santa, much to the delight of the kids. Quinn had to admit, Brittany and Santana were good at comedy, especially on the fly.

"It's almost Christmas Santa! I think we're done. We got all the presents wrapped from last night's work."

"That's very, very good. We're right on schedule then," said Kurt-Santa. "Just a few more days my elves, and we can start delivery."

"I can't wait for it all to be over with," said Santana-elf in a fake swoon, landing in Quinn-Claus's skirt.

"Now now," chastised Kurt-Santa, as he sat down next to Quinn-Claus in the gilded seats next to the Christmas tree. Brittany-elf sat at his feet. "It is an honor to be an elf at the North Pole."

"It is quite a long standing tradition," added Quinn-Claus. "You are the newest of many generations, and you have the gratitude of the world's children for your hard work."

A chorus of "Thank You!" came from the audience, and it surprised the players onstage. Brittany broke the fourth wall and waved at them, which led to more than a few giggles.

"And now it is time for another tradition," said Kurt, sitting back in the chair and unrolling his scroll while taking a sip from his mug. He was glad that Quinn had the sense to get them some actual hot chocolate, because the sugar helped bolster his courage. Brittany sitting at his feet and smiling warmly helped a lot as well. On the scroll he had taped a list of the names of the children that were there that the charity had provided. It had been part of the skit to call out a child's name and have them come up onstage and get a present, effectively putting them in the play. It was brilliance and insanity on Rachel's part, and Kurt loved her for it. He had younger cousins who enjoyed plays and musicals he showed them, but the kids in front of them seemed hungry for it all. They watched their every movement onstage like it was truly fascinating. It then struck him that these kids may have never even seen a play before of any kind. It reminded him of his own childhood experience of going to children's theatre in Lima and seeing a production of _Charlotte's Web_ and absolutely falling in love with the theatricality of it all.

"It is time to finish going through the naughty or nice list," he said. The elves at his feet pulled closer as he "hmmm'd" and "ho ho ho'd". Blaine had handed him backstage a feathered pen to pretend to go down his list with. Dammit, the beard was scratchy. He paused, rubbing his chin and had a thought.

"Now let's see," he ad-libbed. He could already feel Rachel panicking on the side of the stage. "I think we stopped right at New York, did we not my dear?"

"I do believe we did my love," said Quinn-Claus. Kurt could almost have kissed her for playing along.

"Ah, here we go," he said. "Blaine Anderson, such a good boy. Always the perfect gentleman. I do believe he shall get the bow ties and raspberry hair gel he asked for Christmas this year."

He saw Santana snort into her hand, and it was exactly the reaction he wanted. A few of the kids were laughing too. Hair gel for Christmas? Kurt didn't dare glance offstage, because he knew Rachel would be glaring at him.

"Ah, Santana Lopez." He knew he'd have the Latina's attention. "Such an interesting one. She is usually such a good girl, but I bet she's hoping I've forgotten what she did last Tuesday." Kurt felt a smack through his boot, but the kids were all laughing. He refrained from his own grin, and pretending to mark on the scroll. "But I guess she's been good enough. She'll get what she asked Santa for."

Santana-elf grinned at Kurt-Santa and she and Brittany-elf played a hand clapping game while Quinn-Claus looked on over Santa's list.

"I see you missed one Santa," said Quinn-Claus. "Under New Haven, Connecticut."

"Oh, I see," agreed Kurt-Santa. "Quinn Fabray. She has been a good girl this year. She asked for a very cute boyfriend, but I'm afraid I can't help with that." The kids laughed and Kurt knew he'd hear a scathing reply later. "But I think I can help her with that bottle of Ralph Lauren perfume called Romance she is asking for." He knew that would perk Mrs. Claus up. It was her favorite scent.

"Oooh, Santa!" said Brittany-elf, reaching up and pointing to a spot on the scroll. "What about this one in New York?"

"Oh yes," said Kurt-Santa. "Brittany Pierce. She has been a very good girl. Always kind to animals, even to the pigeons in the park. I do think she'll be getting her heart's desire." The blonde smiled big up at Kurt. He hadn't been at McKinley during the whole Santa thing between her and Artie and the glee club, but Kurt always loved how her genuine belief filled her with joy.

"I think there's one more in this section my love," said Quinn. She jerked her head quickly towards offstage. Kurt did his best to hide his smirk. Ah yes, a certain brunette. His brunette. A few malicious thoughts ran through his head, but he refrained. There were children around.

"Ohoho, yes. Dear Rachel Berry." He saw Santana cackle out of the corner of his eye. The kids gasped and giggled as Rachel had introduced herself once they all had arrived and settled in. Blaine had opted out of the introductions as they had remembered they'd need someone backstage to help with the curtains and props.

Kurt decided he'd have fun. He pretended to frown and look at the list carefully and took a disapproving tone as he spoke. "She has been a very naughty girl as of late. I do believe she'll be getting a stocking full of coal this year for the fireplace since the couch will ever be so cold." Brittany-elf buried her head into Santana-elf's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud in front of everyone. Although the main part of the joke was probably lost on the kids, the idea that the girl who had introduced herself at first was getting a stocking of coal amused them. The joke was not lost on the parents and the workers, however.

"Now let's see," said Kurt-Santa, deciding to go against the rest of Rachel's script. He was going to pass out the presents to the kids instead of having them come up on the stage. He figured they might be a little too shy to come up. Lord knows he would have been when he was younger. "The rest of this list are very special children," he said to his elves. He got up out of his chair. "I think we need to do some extra work for them." Kurt helped Quinn-Claus to her feet. "Let's go to New York!" With a snap of his fingers, the curtain fell, and the sound of sleigh bells came from backstage. They could hear the kids murmuring out in the audience. Santana and Brittany gathered up the large gold boxes quickly and took them offstage. Kurt gathered the three of them for a second after that and told them his plan. They all nodded and went their separate ways to finish up their little play.

Blaine was helping pull up the backdrop and Kurt moved to give him a hand with the ropes. He yelped out loud when he felt a tug on his beard. He looked over and saw Rachel giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Coal huh?"

She stuffed Santa's packs in his hands and walked away. Kurt gulped, looking after Rachel as she helped Quinn clear up some of the props.

"I think you may be in trouble," said Blaine with a small smirk. Kurt could feel himself blushing.

"She started it."

Blaine laughed. "It's Rachel. She's going to have the last word. Even with _you_."

"Can I just say you have way too much fun with this?"

"As your best friend, I think I'm allowed. I don't think I will ever _not_ have fun with it."

Santa Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat. Blaine laughed as Kurt handed off one of Santa's bags to Brittany. She and Santana went back to the decorated Christmas tree as the curtain went up.

* * *

"You know," said Brittany-elf, looking around her. Santana-elf was putting the presents in the bag. "New York doesn't look much different from the workshop." This got a lot of laughs and giggles as they added more presents to the bag.

"Well, we did come here to New York. Santa has promised me that we're all going shopping later," said Quinn-Claus as she came out onstage. "And we have lots of presents for good little boys and girls. Have you noticed them?"

"Hi!" waved Brittany-elf, bouncing up and down. "I've always wanted to meet real kids. All we ever get to see are letters."

A small voice came from the group of kids in awe. She was a tiny girl, no more than six. "Are—are you really giving us presents?"

"We are," said Quinn-Claus, flashing her a warm smile. "Because we want everyone to have a little something for Christmas. But sit still and we'll bring it to you, okay?"

An excited murmur went through the kids as they began to realize that they really were going to be getting presents. Kurt-Santa came out with another sack which had already been filled from behind the Christmas tree. Quinn-Claus took the other bag and they started handing out the presents to the excited kids. Santana-elf and Brittany-elf came behind with the bags behind them so that every child had at least two presents. Blaine and Rachel had moved to the middle of the stage and were smiling as they watched their friends interacting with the kids. They had to make second and third trips back onstage for more packages as they couldn't carry all of them at once. Rachel felt a lump in her throat as she saw a little girl hug Quinn around the waist. The kids were all excited to get toys and there was now more than enough ripped wrapping paper on the floor of the auditorium. There was even a tear or two in Santana's eyes as she had handed a little black boy a truck he had apparently been wanting. Rachel watched happily as one of the charity workers was passing out the gift cards to the parents because she was glad she didn't miss this. Blaine was filming the whole thing with his phone. Rachel smiled and looked at her fellow NYADA student.

"He deviated from my script, but I think it's for the better." Blaine agreed.

"I think the kids are in awe that 'Santa' is handing them presents."

"Makes you realize how lucky we are."

"It does."

After they had handed out all the presents, the former members of the New Directions returned to the stage. Rachel had gone offstage for a second to speak to one of the charity workers and came back to speak to Kurt. Time was starting to run long, and the worker had already collected the children's letters just in case. Rachel handed off the letters to "Santa" in a grand gesture. Rachel had already let him know they were going to be giving them back to the charity workers in the hopes that the charity would be able to help with some of their wishes in the future. But the kids wanted their letters to go directly to Santa once they had known that they would be seeing him.

"And now we have a small treat for you," said Rachel to the kids from the floor. "How would you like to sing along with Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus and his elves?"

"Santa likes to sing?" asked a little boy holding an action figure in his hands.

"I do," said Santa Kurt. "Music is a joy. So what do you think of Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer?"

"Do you really own a reindeer named Rudolph?" asked a little blonde girl who had to be no more than five.

"Well, he works for me," said Kurt-Santa. "I don't think I really own him. He's at home, shining his nose, getting ready for our big ride."

"Did you park your sleigh on the roof?" asked another little boy. "Aren't the reindeer cold?"

"They have blankets," said Quinn-Claus. "And yes, we did."

Rachel took the lull in questions and started to lead the singing with Blaine. He was on the floor with the kids with Rachel had a little girl in his arms and was using her to gesture the movements and extra bits to the song. The little girl was giggling and having fun as the kids sang along with the group. Kurt felt Santana nudge him and they shared a smirk. After the song was finished, Blaine started a rendition of Frosty the Snowman with Brittany marching and dancing across stage, pretending to be Frosty, much to the amusement of the kids. Even the parents had clapped delightedly after they had finished.

"One more treat and I'm afraid Santa and Mrs. Claus and the elves have to go back to the North Pole," said Rachel. "Although we'd like them to stay here at NYADA, Santa has presents to finish."

"You don't know how hard it is to wrap some things," said Brittany-elf in a stage whisper. "Someone asked for an _elephant_."

"How do you wrap an elephant?" said a wide eyed boy in the front row of the kids.

"Very carefully. And with packing peanuts," said Kurt-Santa with humor in his voice. Rachel and Blaine had joined the others onstage, and began their rendition of _Carol of the Bells_ acapella. Blaine and Kurt shared a smile. They had the best view of the kids, being in front. They seemed to enjoy their singing, but they also had new toys in front of them, so it was hard to tell. They broke formation and let the girls move to the front for a bit, letting their vocals shine. When they had finished their song, all six of them bowed to the applause from both the parents and children. Quinn and Brittany blew kisses to the kids as they walked offstage.

Santana slid down to the floor once they had gotten past the edge of the curtain.

"Oh god, I haven't sung like that in forever."

"It was fun though," said Brittany. "The kids were so super sweet." They all chatted excitedly for a few minutes about the children's reactions as they heard people leaving.

"Hey guys!" said Rachel from the front of the stage. "Come on out for a moment, the charity workers want to thank you." They walked back out and were greeted with hugs and thanks and that they enjoyed their little skit and songs. Rachel was practically all smiles till a lone figure started to approach the stage after the workers started to leave.

"Ms. Berry."

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all froze.

"Ms. Tibideaux," said Rachel, approaching her. "I didn't realize you come to the toy drive."

"I don't, normally," said Carmen, rearranging her sweater as she came up the steps. "But I did come down to see if I could borrow the student Santa for the faculty Christmas party. Good evening Mr. Hummel. I almost didn't recognize you in that suit, save for your vocals."

"Good evening, Ms. Tibideaux," answered Kurt, adjusting the belt of his costume.

"What I find interesting," said Carmen. "Is that while I was provided with a most entertaining children's performance Ms. Berry, I do not recognize your fellow students. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel excluded."

"Well," said Rachel, looking at Blaine. He nodded, and she sighed.

"Our fellow committee members abandoned us," said the brunette. "We think to go home after their classes had ended. So I might have panicked a little, and called in some friends to help. Kurt wasn't even on the toy drive committee, but he volunteered."

"I see," said Carmen. "And these young ladies?"

"Our friends Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray. Santana and Brittany attend NYU and Quinn goes to Yale."

"Most impressive," said Carmen. "That you come to your friends' rescue in a pinch."

"Call it some sort of crazy loyalty to our _favorite_ high school diva," said Santana, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders with a smile too big for the normally snarky Latina. Rachel whimpered under her breath. "It is for charity. And it is Christmas after all."

"That it is," said Ms. Tibideaux. "Thank you three for coming and helping out with the toy drive. It takes a very giving heart." Carmen looked amused at Rachel. "At least you managed to find a fellow student to play Santa at least." The Jewish girl smiled sheepishly and looked at Kurt with a smirk.

"But for now," continued Carmen. "I would like to invite all six of you up to the faculty party. I think a second rendition of your _Carol of the Bells_ is in order." She paused. "Oh, and Santa, you will be handing out presents with the help of your elves."

"As you wish," said Kurt-Santa with a bow. Brittany laughed and hugged on his arm.

"When do you need us?" asked Rachel. "We need to clean up here, and—"

Carmen waved her off. "I will send a grounds crew to clean up the mess. Do what you must and come up to the private concert room when you are finished."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Tibideaux." The woman nodded and started to leave the auditorium. Kurt groaned as soon as she made it through the door.

"Okay, I had to audition in front of the entire faculty at the winter showcase, and now I have to play Santa for them?"

"And we have to sing that song again," squealed Quinn, hugging on Rachel.

"I can't believe she wants us to sing," said Blaine breathlessly. "For the faculty Christmas party. She thought that much of us. Carmen did."

"Maybe she's running low on the entertainment budget," mused Kurt.

"I'm glad you're going to help us," said Rachel to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

"Not like that woman gave us much choice," said Santana. "She commands a lot of power, doesn't she?"

"She's a little scary," admitted Brittany.

"Oh honey," said Rachel. "It's okay. And you were absolutely amazing tonight."

Brittany perked up. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You really should go into comedy. You'd be an amazing actor."

"…I was acting?" asked Brittany to Santana, seemingly confused. The Latina held a finger to Brittany's lips and shook her head.

"Well, let's go," laughed Blaine. "We have a party to get to."

Kurt groaned and Rachel took him by the hand.

* * *

After the faculty Christmas party, they all agreed dinner was in order. The ones in costume needed to change, and they all went back down to the auditorium since their things were still downstairs. There were three dressing rooms open for use, and Blaine was changing out of his dress clothes while Brittany and Santana were changing together in the other. Or possibly making out by the sound of the noises coming from inside. Quinn had told Kurt he could change first. She was going to wait onstage for someone to come out. He started to walk down the hall when Rachel slipped her arm silently though his.

"You were wonderful tonight."

"I'm glad it went well," he mused. He took off the hat and placed it on Rachel's head, who laughed.

"You know, I've always wanted to kiss Santa Claus."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I thought maybe if I gave him a kiss, he'd take me to the North Pole. I always wanted to see his workshop." They watched as Blaine stepped out of one the dressing rooms. He headed towards the stage to let Quinn know it was free.

"So you thought if you put out, you'd get extra for Christmas."

"Kurt, _really_."

"I couldn't help it. You set yourself up for that one."

Rachel laughed. "Maybe I did." Her eyes danced as she took Santa Kurt in her arms. "I think I do like you a little pudgy. More to hold on to."

"Haha. I like me as is."

"So do I, but it's cute for a moment." She smirked and ran a hand down his hip.

"You are never going to make this easy are you?"

"Why would I do that?" She kissed Kurt softly. He whimpered against her mouth and kissed back. The fake beard tickled her face as she kissed his cheek and pushed him against the wall in mock anger, standing so close he could feel her breath. "Especially since _someone_ said _I_ was going to get a stocking full of coal and the couch for Christmas."

"I—"

"_Oh my god_."

Both Kurt and Rachel looked over and saw Quinn looking at the both of them in confusion. Santana opened the door, looking at the people whose voices she heard. She stared at the position Kurt and Rachel were in and looked at Quinn.

"Oops." She turned back and smirked at Rachel. And closed the door.

Quinn-Claus put a hand on her hip. "I always knew Santa was cheating on me, but I would have never believed it was with you Berry."

A snort came from one of the dressing rooms. Kurt couldn't tell if it was Santana or Blaine who had forgotten something. They sounded alike these days.

The soft voice from their favorite blonde elf rang through the air.

_"I saw Rachel Berry kissing Santa Claus last night…!"_

"Brittany!" yelled Kurt back. Both Santana and Brittany laughed out loud.

"Well, it's about time," said Quinn. "Been wondering when this was going to happen after you two ran off to New York together."

"Wait, what?" said Santana, coming out of the dressing room. She had Brittany had both changed out of their elf costumes and back into their normal clothes.

Quinn scoffed. "I can't believe you of all people Santana never thought of that."

"Well sure, I always thought it would have been easier on all of us in Glee club if Kurt had just laid Rachel in the first place our sophomore year," smirked Santana. A loud scoff came from Rachel.

"Like I would have let him."

"Like I would have. Ew."

"… Ew?"

"Well, you and I weren't exactly the best of friends then Rachel."

"I'll make you remember that Hummel."

"... Crap."

"So now Quinn knows!" squealed Brittany, giving Santa Kurt a hug. "I told you that no one would care. You can come out and be a bi-corn like me."

"Yes you did Brittany," said Rachel with a smile. "See Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Fine fine. I guess it is time." Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt-Santa tight around the waist despite the extra padding.

"It's a Christmas miracle," drawled out Santana. "So Rachel got what she wanted for Christmas after all. No coal in her stocking."

"Santana, Rachel's not the only one who wanted to tell," said Kurt with a sigh. "I did too… I just wasn't sure I was ready. Or at least I wasn't until I saw Quinn using her phone out of the corner of my eye. And let me guess who you texted that picture to."

Quinn smirked. "Your best friend is having a fit. I think she's booking her flight to New York as we speak."

Santana's phone started going off, as did the faint ring of Blaine's onstage. The Latina smirked at Kurt. "Hi Mercedes. Why yes, your best friend in the whole wide world is standing right here beside me. I wouldn't mind if you spoke to his skinny white ass at all. Yes, of course the turncoat little hussy is standing right beside him too." Santana grinned happily at Rachel and moved the phone to her other ear. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mercedes, but he's refusing the phone right now. But I'll get him to call you back just as soon as we get that guilty look wiped off his face."

Santana hung up the phone just as Blaine had stepped back towards the dressing rooms.

"I understand that Tina, but you know it's not my story to tell. Don't even try to use your Asian Persuasion powers on me. It won't work on Nightbird I assure you. If you want to talk to either of them, might I suggest calling them? And since I'm now standing next to them, I'll be sure to let the both of them know you want to speak to them. Yes, preferably in the next hour. Bye Tina."

"Well that was quick," said Blaine lightly. Quinn and Santana gave each other a high-five.

Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Rachel. "Do you get the feeling this was planned?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," blinked Quinn innocently.

Kurt stuck out a gloved finger out at Santana. "I'm on to you. Santa sees all." He opened a door to the dressing room. Brittany moved to grab Kurt's jacket sleeve.

"Wait, I almost forgot! Before you get changed, I want one last picture!"

"She wants to sit on Santa's lap," said Santana to Blaine.

"I think that is a lovely idea," said Rachel. "Come on Santa. I think I'd like to have one as well for my phone. It'd make a lovely wallpaper."

* * *

After a round of pictures that Kurt was certain was going to be the bane of his existence later, he was free to change. Even Blaine had gotten in on the action, cuddling Santa much to the amusement of their friends (although Rachel was glaring at the back of his well gelled head). He finally made it back to the dressing room and changed, settling into something a bit more normal. While he didn't need them, Kurt did think he looked a little dashing in the silver rimmed frames that Santa wore. He felt much better after washing his face in the sink to get rid of all the spirit gum and silver hairs still stuck to his skin. He'd have to do an intense skin care treatment later.

Kurt went to hang the costume back on a rack on the wall and felt something in the jacket pocket. He took it out, frowning when he realized it was the bundle of children's letters from earlier in the evening. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the changing room and towards the stage where his friends were standing, reading a few of the letters. Blaine and Santana had found plastic swords from somewhere and were pretending to have an epic battle of mythic proportions while Brittany cheered for whoever was attacking. Quinn, freshly changed, walked out behind him. She frowned when she saw what was in his hands.

"Weren't the charity workers supposed to take those?"

He nodded. "They must have forgotten. They were in a hurry to get the families home in the cold."

"What should we do with them?" said Rachel. She had walked over when she saw Kurt come out from the changing area.

"Some of the letters are just simple things," said Kurt. "This one just wants a better blanket for his little sister since the one she has is too thin and doesn't keep her warm enough. He says that ice forms on their bedroom ceiling."

Quinn shook her head and turned away.

"This one just wants his Dad to come home. They hadn't heard from him in six months."

"I wish we had a way of finding them help," frowned Rachel. "I mean, Blaine and I spent about 200 to get the coloring books and crayons and bags because we felt bad that the kids only got one present…"

"We have no way of doing some of this stuff, like the missing dad," said Quinn with a frown. "We wouldn't have any way of contacting the families."

Kurt took out his phone and began to dial. "I think I may know a way we can put this out there for people to help. Rachel, do you have the charity information?" She nodded. "Perfect. Hello Isabelle? Sorry to bother you during the _Vogue_ Christmas party…" He walked away from Quinn and Rachel and towards the side of the stage, holding the phone close to his ear.

Quinn looked confused. "Isabelle?"

Rachel laughed. "His boss."

"…Oh."

"I think someone may have plans to put some information out there on a certain website that gets a lot of traffic."

Quinn considered this with a nod. "That might just work."

* * *

After a long and happy dinner with their friends, Rachel came home to her and Kurt's apartment in Bushwick, putting down her things and settling onto the couch. Their poor little Christmas tree was tiny, but it still made her smile. She closed her eyes and drifted off in the warmth of the apartment. A key scraped in the lock of their front door, and she kept her eyes closed as she heard it slide shut. She felt something tickle her nose and she giggled. Rachel looked up and saw a Santa hat dangling over her. She batted at the white fluff ball like a cat and it made Kurt laugh.

"Hi," she said sleepily. "How did it go?"

"One of the interns helped me get the letters scanned. They're up on the website with the charity information," said Kurt as he sat down and put Rachel's feet in his lap. "I wrote up a quick couple of paragraphs about Christmas and giving to those in need. The intern was going to look up a few more charity organizations and list those on the main site for those who wanted to give back in the name of fashion." He rolled his eyes. "It's funny how we can't just do good things in the name of _humanity_."

"It's a fashion website. Everything ties back to clothes and looking good. You of all people should know this." She leaned up and put the Santa hat on Kurt's head.

"Did you stop by a store just to buy that?"

"Yes," he said. "While I was talking to Mercedes." He made a noise in the back of his throat. "And Tina. I think I need to make brownies as a peace offering."

"They'll forgive you, with or without the brownies."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "They would be for you, not me."

"Oh, I need a peace offering?"

"Yes," began Kurt, putting his feet up next to Rachel's. "They might have said something about a girls only movie night and sleepover during Christmas."

"You mean a gossiping, we have to know everything sleepover."

"Uh-huh," yawned Kurt. "If they get too mouthy, kindly remind Mercedes that we all know quite well who's sleeping on her _couch_ and ask Tina about the ring she hides in her purse."

Rachel gasped. "She and Mike got _engaged_?"

"A few months ago, but they haven't told anyone. I accidentally caught her in the Lima Bean." He stretched out and frowned, doing the same as Rachel and closing his eyes.

"Guess I no longer qualify for the bestie sleepovers."

"No you qualify," said Rachel. "You just can't be handsy."

He opened one eye. "Handsy huh?"

"You're still in trouble Hummel. Coal in my stocking and your magnificently booted foot to mouth comment earlier."

"Rachel," he whined. "You know back when glee club started most of us just wanted to shut you up."

She pouted. "You didn't think I was cute at least?"

"Rachel, I had just come out of the closet. I was infatuated with my step-brother, for reasons I have no earthly idea why they existed in my head. I was being thrown in dumpsters daily and slushies thrown in my face. I hardly had time to notice that you were wearing owl sweaters with plaid skirts and wondering why you just didn't choose a dark grey one instead."

"So you did notice me."

"I noticed your wardrobe in all its failures."

Rachel laughed and crawled up in Kurt's lap. "I think you were just noticing the hot bod underneath."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her with a pout. "You are terrible. But I love you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. "And I love that someday I can write in my memoirs at how I turned my incredibly gorgeous husband away from an empty life of one night stands with male models and to drama filled epic romance with me."

"Now I know you're sleeping on the couch with those horrible, terribly outlandish lies," scoffed Kurt loudly. "You didn't turn me, I just… added you."

"Good memories are meant to be embellished, for they make better telling."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine. I'll drink your kool-aid." He kissed her forehead.

Rachel laughed. "I love teasing you. You know I'm not being serious."

"Don't think I don't notice the big box of diaries you keep. I know that is your tell-all book right there."

"Like the big box of scrapbooks next to your suitcases? Don't pretend I don't notice the three dedicated to Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Like someone hasn't noticed the five that has been dedicated to one certain Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Naturally." She kissed Kurt lightly.

"We are quite strange, aren't we?"

"I think we work well," said Kurt with a soft smile. "Even Quinn said that tonight."

"I'm glad she's going to stay for a couple of days," said Rachel. "We can all run around New York together and see the Christmas decorations." She reached up and pushed off the Santa hat from Kurt's head, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I needed you for."

"Next time, let me know what you're up to," chided Kurt. "I was really confused why you disappeared for two days."

"Blaine and I had a lot of running around to do," said Rachel. She smiled brightly. "It all turned up right in the end."

"It did," said Kurt. "I'm sure the kids enjoyed themselves."

"I think they did," Rachel smiled. "Thanks to my many talents."

"I think you'd better be thanking your friends. Especially Brittany for her outstanding comedic performance."

"I am. And I'm hoping to have Santa Claus in my bed tonight."

"Seems to me like Santa said you were sleeping on the couch."

"Santa had better change his mind, or he's talking to Finn alone."

Kurt whimpered. "You'd do that to me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on Santa." She got off the couch and offered him a hand. "And for the record, I think I prefer you clean-shaven. That beard was terribly scratchy."

"That is one thing you will never have to worry about," said Kurt as he stood and hung the Santa hat on their Christmas tree. "I definitely will never be in the scruffy territory."


End file.
